


"What are you thinking?"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [23]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil 2 Remake - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine





	"What are you thinking?"

It was nice having a break, feeling safe for a change. 

Leon and I lied down together, facing each other. I was already half asleep, but I could feel him staring, so I opened my eyes. His beautiful blue eyes received me, and I noticed the smallest of smiles form on his lips.

“Hey” He whispered, bringing a hand to my hair and softly caressing it.

“Hi” I groggily muttered, snuggling closer to him. His free arm automatically wrapped around me, bringing me even closer. 

“Did I wake you up?” He asked, even though he had not made any noise.

“No, I just… Are you okay, Leon?” 

“I… Yeah” 

He averted his gaze for a moment, resting his hand in my neck. His thumb absently caressed my skin still. 

“Hey” I rested my hand against his. “What are you thinking?” 

“Why do you ask?” 

“You keep staring at me” 

His eyes fell over me again, in that way of his. With love, with awe, with adoration, with pride and admiraton.

“Because I love you so much” Leon sighed, but a smile was creeping up to his lips. “It makes me want to keep fighting, to never give up” 

I smiled too, leaning closer to leave a loving peck on his lips. 

“Well, that’s what I like to hear” I nuzzled his chest, which he gladly allowed by wrapping his arms around me.


End file.
